There are a large number of people, both adults and children who own personal devices including personal game playing devices, such as the Play Station Portable (PSP) by Sony, the Gameboy and DS by Nintendo, and others. These devices are typically used by buying different game cartridges for different games, etc. The personal game playing devices are frequently carried around by both children and adults to play games. Thus, there is a large untapped pool of devices for which temporary electronic information can be sent to.
It is becoming more common to send advertising and other types of electronic information to personal electronic devices such as mobile phones, personal digital data assistants (PDAs) etc. However, such electronic information is not typically being sent or utilized by personal game playing devices. In many instances, these personal game playing devices have the capability either via a wired or wireless connection to receive and store temporary information. For example, plural game players can play an interactive game via communications network in which game information is temporarily stored on the personal game playing devices. Such temporary information is lost when the power for the personal game playing device is turned off.
Thus, it is desirable to further utilize personal devices by allowing them to receive and use temporary information at events such as live event or non-live events that include one or more sub-events.